Kindred Shadows
by Shadow Vivian
Summary: After a chance meeting in troubled Rogueport, Vivian decides that not all heroes are golden wonders.


**Kindred Shadows.**

**Summery**: After a chance meeting in troubled Rogueport, Vivian decides that not all heroes are golden wonders.

**Chapter 1: Trouble in Rogueport.**

A cold cruel wind swept through the harbour town of Rogueport. Many of its local residents muttered uneasily amongst them. It had never been this cold before and many folk came to the conclusion that something dark was at hand. Suddenly the whole town was a wash with theories and speculation.

One lone shadow watched the townsfolk with an amused smile. It was funny how one possible innocent thing could lead to such panic. She herself was unsure as to what was causing such a change in weather. She highly doubted that anything evil was afoot.

One thing she was sure about was that the towns' unrest had had a damaging effect on trade and custom. She mused over this as her eyes came to rest on the Inn. A new come was trying to gain entrance, but met with no luck. The man was unlike any other man she had met before. Of course she had only really ever met Mario and Princess Peach.

This stranger was of an oddly proportioned size, but he was definitely a human. She watched him eagerly to see what he'd do next; thanking the lord that she was well hidden in the shadows. She watched the tall thin frame bang his fists on the door in frustration and heard him mutter a few cursed words as the Innkeeper tried to explain that there were no vacancies.

"I tell you sir, we have NO Vacancies! You would do well to leave Rogueport my friend!" The Innkeeper yelled frantically.

"Don't you friend my buster! I have nowhere to go! This is the only Inn in the whole of Rogueport you fool!" The lanky stranger yelled back.

With no word of a warning the ground beneath him started to shake. The shadow watched as the Innkeeper slammed the door, bolting it behind him. The stranger whipped round and stared over in the direction of the docks.

A whole horde of Koopa Troopa soldiers headed in his direction and he had nowhere to run. The shadow watched him with great fear. Despite the confliction of thoughts in her head, she did as her heart instructed and made a mad dash over to the stranger.

The Koopa soldiers spotted her and the stranger, speeding up in their direction, waving about a variety of weapons. The shadow glanced at them and gave a cry of fear. Fortunately she reached the stranger first and grasped his arm tightly. Their eyes met briefly and before either of them could say anything they plunged into the floor beneath them.

Not knowing where he was the stranger held onto the shadow tightly. For some reason the fates had just spared his life and he wasn't going to question it. She felt his heart beating frantically and prayed that he wasn't going to pass out or anything stupid.

After some time passed the shadow noticed that the ground wasn't shaking anymore and guessed that the Koopa soldiers had moved on. Slowly she and the stranger returned to the world above.

He gazed down at her suspiciously and she smiled back somewhat shyly. She noticed that he was considerably taller then her and she had to stretch to look up at him.

He looked down at her and noticed that she wasn't anything he had ever seen before in his entire life and he had seen some pretty odd things. She was all purple and had no legs. On her head she wore a striped hat and had pink hair. She was an odd sight to say the least.

She too believed the stranger to be an odd looking person. He was tall and wore dark overalls and a purple t-shirt. He had a matching purple hat with a yellow upside down L and it reminded her briefly of Mario. His nose was crooked and he appeared gaunt. Odd indeed, the shadow thought.

"I suppose I owe you a thank you…" He mumbled. She shrugged slightly, unsure of what to do now. Doing the only thing she could think of she lifted one of her gloved hands and held it out to the stranger.

"The names Vivian…." She said sweetly. He took her hand and smiled a crooked smile.

"Waluigi…"

"We should move on from here. The Koopa soldiers may be back at any moment…" Vivian suggested thoughtfully. Now even thought he had been accustomed to travelling alone Waluigi conceded that tagging along with Vivian might be an idea at this moment in time.

He quickly followed Vivian through the town centre, which was now clear of all Koopa Soldiers. He wasn't sure as to where she was leading him but something about her told him to trust her.

They stopped before a warp pipe and Vivian turned round to face her newfound acquaintances.

"Where are we going?" He asked. She smiled encouragingly at him.

"To my favourite place," She said with a smile hidden behind her hands. Waluigi looked at her with intrigue. She had such a sweet quality about her.

She led him down a warp pipe and then through the underground of Rogueport. After a bit of a trek during which neither spoke Vivian lead them to another warp pipe. This one had a sign posted near it. Waluigi read it and came to the conclusion that they were headed to Twilight Town.

They entered the warp pipe and came out in a dark and gloomy town. Vivian gazed around her favourite place. It was so full of feeling that Vivian never managed to ignore. Waluigi glanced around, he had heard about this place. It was famed for being a dull place that was void of light. He had always wanted to come here.

"Welcome to Twilight Town!" She said enthusiastically. Waluigi smirked at her enthusiasm; it was so out of place in such a dreary town.

"There's room in this Inn I am sure…." She mused.

"Excellent…show me where," He responded a little too demandingly. This tone of voice took Vivian back a little. She looked at him with a wondering expression etched on her face but said nothing. She beckoned him to follow her and she led him straight in the direction of the Inn.

They entered and were immediately greeted by the Innkeeper. He ushered them into the foyer and asked them if they were in need of any assistance.

"We need a room…" Vivian started to say but she was interrupted.

"Two rooms…please," Waluigi interjected. Vivian blushed under her hat. The Innkeepers smiled politely.

"I'm afraid we only have one room left…" He explained apologetically.

"Fine…we'll take it," Waluigi said tossing the Innkeeper a bag of coins. The Innkeeper passed him over the key to their room and let them be about their business. Waluigi nodded at Vivian and they both headed off upstairs.

"A human and a Shadow Siren…tsk what ever next…" The Innkeeper muttered to himself.

The two of them reached their room, which was a small tidy room with one bed. It had a small bathroom attached and an amazing view of the Creepy Steeple.

"Erm you can take the bed…I don't need it," Vivian said politely too her companion. He looked at her questioningly.

"Honestly…." Vivian insisted. Waluigi nodded and headed off into the bathroom to get ready for bed. Vivian sighed to herself. This was odd; she hadn't been in anyone else's company other then with her sisters since she had the whole adventure with Mario.

She glanced over at the bathroom door and felt intrigued by the man she had just met. The door opened and caused Vivian to jump. There he stood in a t-shirt and boxers, this was all surreal to her.

"What?" He growled. Vivian blushed again and shook her head.

"Nothing…I'm just finding this all a little odd…." She said jittery.

"You and me both…" He answered. He bid her a goodnight before clambering into bed. It didn't take long for him to get into a deep sleep. It took Vivian longer to settle. She wondered what her sisters would make of this all. They were reformed characters it was true but Beldam still felt resentment towards hers. This was why Vivian was here now. Getting away from it all.

She glanced over towards the sleeping Waluigi and wondered why he had been alone in Rogueport and what were the Koopa Troopa soldiers up to?

Yawning quietly she decided the answers could wait till the morning.


End file.
